M1911
The M1911 is a American handgun featured in all installments of the ''Call of Duty'' series, excluding Call of Duty: Finest Hour ''and ''Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, making it tied for the most featured weapon with the STG-44. Because of it's wide use throughout the series, some players have dubbed it the 'signature weapon' of the series. Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive Singleplayer The M1911 is the standard sidearm during all American campaign missions. It is a very powerful weapon in close quarters, but its effectiveness over range is limited. Multiplayer The M1911 is the sidearm used by the American infantry. It has a seven-round magazine, relatively low accuracy and does average damage. It is most useful when the player does not have time to reload their primary weapon, or if their primary weapon is a bolt action and they need to engage close enemies. Image:M1911 1.png|The M1911 in the original Call of Duty. Image:M1911iron 1.png|The M1911's Iron Sight. Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer Again, it is the standard sidearm during all American campaign missions. It is more powerful than the version in the original Call of Duty, doing almost 50% more damage at close range and double the damage at long range. Multiplayer The M1911 in Call of Duty 2 multiplayer is much weaker than in the original Call of Duty. It is still a decent pistol of last resort, particularly if the player's primary weapon is out of ammo, or if the enemy is very close, but its effectiveness is severely limited over range. Image:M19112.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 2. Image:M1911iron 2.png|The M1911's Iron Sight. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The M1911 is the standard sidearm for the American soldiers in multiplayer levels. It is handy for when the player is reloading or for when the player is out of ammo for their primary weapon. When the player gets eight points in a match, they get the ability to use two M1911 pistols at once (similar to Akimbo) in the Submachine Gun class, but with very limited ammunition. Once the player gets sixteen points, they get more ammunition. The dual M1911s are very effective when enemies are close; they can take out three to four enemies easily. Despite its advantages, the M1911 is not used often by online players, as normal guns simply overpower its accuracy, damage and rate of fire. Call of Duty 3 Sidearm of the Allies only in Multiplayer mode. It has medium power (capable of killing within 3-4 shots) and has a magazine capacity of 7, but has a faster reload than the Walther P38, which compensates for its smaller magazine capacity. This is a weak weapon but can be compensated by ts tight mullet hip fire spread, as it is very small and only changes when players jump. It also has an unusualy large zoom. File:CoD3_M1911.jpg|The M1911 in Call of Duty 3. File:CoD3_M1911_ADS.jpg|Iron Sight view. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer The M1911 featured is a variant similar to the many modern custom and semi-custom M1911 models. The in-game M1911 possesses night sights, and a seven round magazine. It is a starting sidearm in Hunted, Shock and Awe, The Sins of the Father, and Game Over, but also appears in War Pig, in which Marines sometimes draw it when their primary weapon runs empty while under fire. It can very rarely be found in The Bog. In the level Game Over, SSgt. Griggs is seen using a nickel plated M1911 while dragging "Soap" to safety. The nickel M1911 can also be seen in the armory in the level F.N.G. The nickel plating led many to think that it was a Desert Eagle. Griggs can shoot his eight times. The M1911 plays an important role in Game Over, when Captain Price slides his M1911 across the bridge to Soap, who then proceeds to kill Zakhaev and his guards with the pistol. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M1911 has stats that are similar to the USP .45, except that it has a lower magazine capacity (8 in the M1911 vs. 12 in the USP .45), less muzzle climb, and a higher hip-fire accuracy, leading to a pistol that has a very different "feel" and playing style than the USP .45. Like the M9 and USP .45, it can be fitted with a suppressor. Image:M1911_4.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Image:M1911iron_4.png|The M1911's Iron Sight. Image:M1911sil_4.png|The suppressed M1911. File:Weapon_colt1911_white.png|The nickel-plated M1911. M19112.JPG|Reloading the M1911. M1911s.jpg|The two M1911 types in "F.N.G." CoD41911.jpg|M1911.45 Description. Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The M1911 appears in some of Marine Raiders missions as the player's standard sidearm. The M1911 is a good weapon to quickly draw if the player's main weapon runs out of ammo, however it is often considered best to swap the pistol out for other weapons. Also, ammo for the M1911 is not readily available which is another reason to swap it out. However it is useful in close combat, but the player should remember that it's not a strong weapon and takes quite a few shots to take an enemy down. The player receives the M1911 in the missions Little Resistance, Hard Landing and Breaking Point. Sgt. Roebuck sometimes will draw his M1911 in the campaign, holding one in his holster. Multiplayer As with all pistols, the M1911 is better used as a last resort weapon. It is the default Second Chance pistol. Like all other non-Magnum pistols, the M1911 holds 8 rounds. The base damage and multipliers of the M1911 are exactly the same as the Nambu, Tokarev, and Walther and only differs from them in minor characteristics, such as reload times, rate of fire, and accuracy of the iron sights. Choosing a pistol in World at War is purely a matter of personal preference, and no one can definitively declare one pistol better than another. Do not discount this model simply because it is the default pistol. Nazi Zombies In Nazi Zombies, players always start with the M1911. It's a decent weapon for the early rounds, but even then often requires an entire magazine to kill a zombie. The best strategy for using the M1911 is to alternate between shooting zombies and knifing them. Shoot a zombie several times to weaken it and to get 10 points per bullet, then knife them to kill them to get 130 points on top of that. This will yield far more points than either knifing or shooting alone, and will whittle down a Zombie's health from a safe distance so that the player can then kill them with one knife hit, as opposed to the three or more it would otherwise require. If a player follows this strategy, they will not need to spend points on the weapons on the walls in the starting room, and can instead save their points for a better gun in another room, or even straight from the mystery box. Even then, the M1911 can still be useful as a backup weapon, or taken out whenever Insta-Kill is in effect, so that a player will not need to use up the ammo of their primary gun, because during Insta-Kill, every gun (including the M1911), knife, explosive, etc. becomes a lethal one hit killer. Generally speaking though, pretty much any gun is a better choice to have during rounds 5+. M1911 Variants (Nazi Zombies) There are two special grenade launching variants of this pistol. Holy Pistol In the PC version of the game, the Holy Pistol can be acquired by means of the "give all" console command. It is a basic M1911, but instead of regular rounds, it shoots rifle grenades. It has the standard 8 round magazine. Its ADS speed is equivalent to the ADS speed of a rifle, due to the game recognizing it as a rifle. Due to this, it also has a sprint animation similar to when holding a rifle. In the map Shi No Numa, however, there is an extremely rare chance that it can be acquired from the Mystery Box. C-3000 b1at-ch35 In Der Riese, the M1911 can be upgraded with Pack-a-Punch, turning it into a re-skinned M1911 with the name C-3000 b1at-ch35. The weapon fires rifle grenades instead of regular rounds, and has a 6 round magazine. It is similar to the Holy Pistol, but somewhat weaker. In Black Ops, the C-3000 b1at-ch35 is replaced by Mustang & Sally, which is also an upgraded M1911, fire grenades, but also has Dual Wield. C-3000 b1at-ch35 is "leetspeak" and means "See You Biatches" CODWAWM1911.png|The M1911. holypistol.jpeg|The Holy Pistol in Nacht Der Untoten. c3000b1at35.jpeg|Reloading the C-3000 b1at-ch35. C-3000 B1atch35.jpg|The Upgraded Colt Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The DS version of the M1911 is pretty much the same as the console versions, with the same accuracy, power, and recoil. The pistol somehow looks more like the one in ''Call of Duty 2'' with a similar looking grip safety, the DS version also holds 7 rounds unlike the console and PC version that hold 8. Also, it can fire as quickly as the player can pull the trigger button, and there are two on the DS. The player can rapidly push both, gaining a rate of fire higher than any automatic weapons in the game, however this tactic make aiming impossible and will burn its magazine in less than a second. Multiplayer In Multiplayer the M1911 is the standard sidearm for the American faction. Like in singleplayer it holds 7 rounds in the magazine which, coupled with decent damage and moderate recoil, make an overall good sidearm. File:M1911_DS.jpg File:M1911_Sights_DS.jpg Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player The M1911 that Soap has in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is the same one Captain Price gave to him during the mission "Game Over" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It can be seen in "Cliffhanger" in Soap's holster .In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission "The Gulag" Soap gives it back to Captain Price saying "This belongs to you, sir," as a reference to "Game Over" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In "Just Like Old Times", it is visible on Price. The M1911 is visible also in "Takedown" where it is used by a Militia member to threaten Alejandro Rojas'assistant. Strangely, it turns in either Akimbo M9s or a regular M9 with no attachments. The M1911 can be seen in the holsters of people from the various factions in-game. However, it can only be used in the bonus level, Museum, from the case in the first room (with Shepherd, "Cliffhanger"/"Contingency", and the "Takedown"/"The Hornet's Nest" showcases, etc..), although it can be seen being wielded in "Loose Ends". The M1911 has a delay for an empty reload that is not present in the other handguns. When firing with an empty magazine, the player will appear to bring the weapon to his side instead of the usually instant weapon swap. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, a player using a sniper rifle as their primary weapon will have an unusable M1911 handgun in a holster on either their belt or side. File:M1911 6.png|The M1911 as it appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 File:M1911_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight 400px-MW2_Militia_Drops_1911.jpg|The M1911 the Militia member drops in Takedown File:400px-MW2Soap.jpg|Captain "Soap" MacTavish climbing up the ice with a 1911 pistol. File:400px-MW2-holsteredM1911.jpg|A dead Ghillie sniper with a holstered M1911. Call of Duty: Black Ops The M1911 is mostly the same as its previous versions; packing high damage at close ranges, but low damage and fair idle sway beyond such. Its ironsights are near-identical to that of the World at War version. There are three different possible appearances of the M1911: In single player, it has its original standard appearance, in multiplayer it comes with a nickel-plated finish, and in Zombies mode it has a blued steel finish. Campaign It is the standard sidearm of the USMC and CIA in the campaign. It can be seen first in "S.O.G." used by a Marine who is struck by an artillery shell as Hudson is transported to the bunker. This is when it is first available. In Victor Charlie, the player uses the M1911 found on the floor of the Huey the mission starts out in to kill the Viet Cong who killed the pilots of said Huey. It remains with the player throughout the initial, stealthy part of the mission until Mason detonates the C4, where it is replaced by a Commando and a WA2000. It later appears in the mission WMD. It is given to the player in the first building, and can be swapped out for a Soviet weapon for use in the breaching of the next building. After the SR-71 sequence, it is replaced by a Crossbow. Multiplayer The M1911 is a selectable secondary weapon in Black Ops. It is an unlocked pistol at level 1 along with the Makarov and ASP in the default classes. All three sidearms have the same damage and multipliers. What sets them apart is that the ASP has a higher max firecap and lower recoil while the Makarov has an extra bullet in the magazine. It takes 3 shots to kill an enemy at close range and 5 shots to kill an enemy at medium to long range. It also has moderate idle sway. This weapon is used in the One in the Chamber Wager Match game mode. Nazi Zombies In Kino der Toten, "Five" and Ascension, the M1911 is the gun that the player starts with. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine it is renamed the 'Mustang & Sally '(as seen on the Black Ops front cover.) The upgrade gives it the Dual Wield attachment, firing grenades instead of regular bullets at the cost of individual magazine size decreased to 6. Attachments *Extended Magazines *Suppressor *Dual Wield *Upgraded Iron Sights Gallery M1911 original.jpg|The Original M1911 in single-player. M1911 Nickel.jpg|M1911 with Nickel finish in multiplayer. M1911 blured.jpg|M1911 Blured finish used in Zombies. thumb|400px|right|Upgraded M1911 Trivia General *This is the first pistol to appear in the ''Call of Duty'' series. *The M1911 is the weapon with the most appearances in Call of Duty games, appearing in all except Finest Hour and WaW Final Fronts, and in the non-WWII DS games. A close follower is the STG-44, which does not appear in Modern Warfare 2 and Finest Hour Call of Duty *In Call of Duty, while aiming down the sights, it is not possible to see the front sight. The same is true with the TT-33. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In Call of Duty 4, Lt. Vasquez can be seen using this pistol when he runs out of ammo or executing an enemy after performing a hand-to-hand combat take-down. *If the "give all" cheat is used in "Safehouse", an M1911 with much greater sight zoom than normally can be obtained. *In Call of Duty 4, the M1911 is the pistol which kills the three named of the Four Horsemen. Khaled Al-Asad is executed by Captain Price wielding an M1911, Victor Zakhaev kills himself with an M1911, and John "Soap" MacTavish kills Imran Zakhaev with the M1911 Price slides to him. *During the Call of Duty 4 beta, the gun was called "M1911 Colt .45". *The nickel plated M1911's texture is of much higher quality than that of the standard M1911 seen in the majority of the game. Call of Duty: World at War *In World at War, the magazine capacity is 8 rounds, rather than the usual 7 in other games it appears in. *The M1911 does not appear in Final Fronts, as stated above. *The M1911 In World at War (DS) is Silver, unlike the traditional black in most CoD games. This is similar to the M1911 that SSgt. Griggs uses in Game Over in Call of Duty 4 and the M1911 in Black Ops. *When you Pack-a-Punch it and all you have is the M1911 you will pull out a second one instead of having no gun. *It is the starting weapon in Zombies Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In Modern Warfare 2, there is a noticeable delay during the empty reload sequence, this can be counter-acted by pressing the reload button before the auto-reload. *When the M1911 is out of ammo in the Modern Warfare 2 mission "Museum", it is possible to see that the magazine is already gone. *In Modern Warfare 2, when the player sprints with the M1911 the pistol is not present on the screen. This is the only firearm in the game to do this. *On the Modern Warfare 2 level "Museum", the only level in the game that allows the player to use the M1911; it is not treated like the rest of the sidearms in that the player-character's movement is slower while aiming down the sights, which is similar to movement when ADS in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *When the M1911 is out of ammo, it has a different and slower holstering animation. *In Museum, if you point the gun at a friendly just before the empty reload sequence cuts in, the gun will not reload. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The achievement, "Sally Likes Blood" is a reference to the M1911 on the cover-art for the game. The M1911 in the soldier's right hand is engraved with "Sally". *The M1911 Dual Wield has a unique draw and empty reload animation; where it spins like the Model 1887 but only to reload. *The M1911 is also the only usable pistol that is nickel plated; similar to Griggs' M1911 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The name "Sally" engraved in the M1911 on the cover art is also the name in the Pack-a-Punched version "Mustang & Sally" in Zombies. *In the Wii version, the player holds the M1911 with one hand, as opposed to the other console versions, in which it is held with both hands. *Unlike in multiplayer, in zombies the Dual Wield M1911's always have an empty reload animation when reloading even if you still have ammo in the magazines when you reload *The singleplayer M1911 is not nickel-plated, while the zombies and multiplayer version is. This does not apply to the Wii version. *The names engraved on the Dual Wield M1911 in Call of Duty Black Ops "Mustang" and "Sally" is a reference to the Sir Mack Rick song "Mustang Sally". *There are 3 different M1911 skins in the game. One has the standard parkerized finish with wood grips and is featured only in the campaign. The second is nickel-plated with black grips and is seen only in multiplayer and Five. The last is a dark matte black with black grips in all other Zombie Modes. *The M1911 is the only handgun that, when out of ammunition, has the slide completely locked back when swapping between the sidearm and the primary. All of the others will appear to have the slide forward, and will then change to the "empty" version. *When using a Dual wield or Full-Auto attachment pistol and then go into Second Chance, the player will instead receive the default M1911. *When using the M1911 with the Dual Wield attachment, the fire cap is raised to 937.5 RPM. *Mason points an M1911 at John Kennedy (but only in a hallucination) during the level U.S.D.D. *If a player is using a class without an M1911 and they have Second Chance Pro, if they swap either their primary or secondary weapon for an M1911 on the ground, if they are shot into Second Chance, they will pull out another M1911 with full ammunition and no attachments, which will disappear once they are revived (Confirmed for PS3). If their picked-up M1911 from before had, for example, only 4 rounds in the mag, it would still have four rounds after being revived regardless of how much was fired in Second Chance. This is probably due to the fact that Second Chance recognizes the starting loadout and not what is actually in the player's inventory. *The reload sound uses the same file as that from World at War. *In Black Ops multiplayer the M1911's empty reload animation in different in first person and third person; in first person the character releases the slide by actuating the slide catch lever, while in third person it shows the character pulling back the slide then releasing it (slingshoting). *The Dual Wield M1911s in multiplayer have a unique empty reload. During an interview with the Treyarch developers, one of the developers discussed the fact that they had been taught how soldiers reload their handgun one-handed, which is what it was based on in the game. *Call of Duty: Black Ops is the first game to recognize this gun as just the M1911. In previous installments it has had different names such as Colt .45 (CoD1, CoD2, CoD3), M1911 .45 (CoD4 & MW2) and Colt M1911 (WaW). Videos [[Video: M1911 Montage|thumb|left|300px|An overview of the M1911 in World at War.]] ru:M1911 thumb|300px|right|All Attachments Showcase. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons